1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coil substrate, a method of manufacturing a coil substrate and an inductor including a coil substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the size of an electronic device such as a game device, a smartphone or the like has been becoming smaller and smaller. In accordance with this, it is required for various elements such as an inductor or the like that is mounted on the electronic device to be smaller. As such an inductor that is mounted on the electronic device, one that uses a wire winding coil is known, for example. An inductor using a wire winding coil is used as a power supply circuit or the like of an electronic device, for example (see Patent Document 1, for example).
However, as there is a limitation in reducing the width of the wire winding, the ratio of the area occupied by the wire winding with respect to the entire area of the inductor becomes large if the size of the inductor is to be made smaller. In such a case, it is difficult to form a closed magnetic circuit. Therefore, there is a limitation in downsizing the size of the inductor using the wire winding coil while maintaining sufficient inductance and it is considered that the size of the plan shape of such an inductor is about 1.6 mm×1.6 mm at minimum.